japanese_idol_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Utsu♂Kushi
Utsu♂Kushi (宇津♂串) is a two member male duo who have debuted in 2010. Many of their songs have been broadcasted in numerous anime. They're theme is a Shoutou-Ai theme, giving off a Yaoi theme. Members #関東ルカ (Kanto Luka) #レイマ由紀 (Reima Yuki) Former Members #佐藤愉しみ (Sato Tanoshimi) History In 2010, Utsu♂Kushi was formed with three males by the names of Luka, Yuki, and Tanoshimi (Shimi-san), they were attomaticaly a hit group and gave off a gothic/ Shouto-Ai theme. They even got an anime based on the three members. It was titled Kushi♂ and they voiced their characters and sang the opening and closing songs. They have came out with numerous hit singles and albums and have become the most popular male group in Japan. In late 2011, member Shimi-san was diagnosed with a disease in which made him unable to perform. He graduated from the group in Japan's biggest Graduation celebration ever. They even did a Goodbye tour, in which Shimi-san sang very few lines. His speech rendered many fans unable to speak and many people cried. "I know that many people look up to me as Shimi-san, and I hope to forever stay Shimi-san. I hope to soon be able to sing normally again and sing for all of you once more. One day, I'll rejoin Kushi and be a better person and a better singer." Luka and Yuki then became a duo on November 11th, 2011. They then came out with their biggest single ever ; Ai no akuma, rendering the number 1 spot on Oricon for weeks. Over 1 million copies were sold worldwide and Shimi-san even tweeted a photo of him with all of the editions. In 2012, It was announced that the group would perform in the largest worldtour they've ever done. They would go to numerous states in the United States, Europe, Korea, and many other countries. The tour took 6 months to complete, and afterwards, the group took a long 2 month break. No new songs were released during this time. In 2013, they recovered from the long tour and came out with another album. It was their best album and was rated 10/10 by every review. Morning Musume members Haruna Iikubo, Mizuki Fukumura, Ayumi Ishida and Haruka Kudo attended the handshake event for their new album, showing how popular Utsu♂Kushi had became. Late 2013, it was announced that Utsu♂Kushi's former member, Tanoshimi Sato, died due to his terrible health conditions. The group and millions of mans were in grief, but instead of crying about it, they released a new single that broke records. A concert was broadcasted live on youtube, stating a goodbye wish from the members and the fans. They performed for 3 hours, and even did a small encore. The encore consisted of their debut song, Hikari no ketsugo chen. There were red glowsticks among the croud, the official color of Shimi-san. The members showed no sad emotions on stage, but instead stayed strong with speeches they wrote, Luka Kanto " I remember the day we all meet. It was in a crammed room with barely any breathing space. We all looked each other in the eye and instantly became best friends. I had the two stay over at my house for the night, and we sang our favorite songs. Shimi-sama always made fun of me when I sang, making ridiculous faces. I was discouraged he thought I was a bad singer, but later that night when Yuki-san fell asleep, he apologized and made another weird face at me, saying how he appreciated me as the eldest member. I cried...but now I realize, he wouldn't have wanted me to cry for such a simple reason." Yuki Reima " One day, on the graduation tour, Luka was performing his solo song' "Chi no shinzo-bu", and me and Shimi-sama were backstage eating food while trying to get dressed, and the chip he was eating fell in his pants and didn't come out until the end of the tour. I laughed for hours afterwards when he pulled out the crumbled peices of chips from his private areas. He always used to tease me for being childish, but in the end he was. He was the semi-eldest, and I was the youngest member. He always teased me about being smaller than everyone else and would sometimes lift me to reach things he could simply touch by reaching his hand high."'' In 2014, they stated how they would be releasing an old photobook that was never released of Shima-San. It was the highest bought photobook ever. Discography Singles #2010.04.15 Hikari no ketsugo chen #2010.06.16 Saigo o taosu tame no chikara #2010.12.01 Chi no shinzo-bu / Gin no Ken #2011.03.17 Anata ga itta uso o osorete wa ikenaide kudasai.... #2011.05.19 Misute rareta no kyokai '''(Graduation Single of Shima-san) #2011.12.06 Ai no akuma / Ketteiteki shunkan / Mayonaka tera #2012.11.07 Daremoga onajidearu sekai #2013.08.14 Saisho no tsuchi #2014.01.20 Ketsugo hakai hikari to yami / Uso no shadan Albums #2010.09.25 Kyohi no Code #2011.07.12 Last Note #2013.02.16 Rireki kongo no Group Photobooks #2010.03.12 Kushi #2011.01.23 Ai no Pulse #2012.07.01 Seiki no sekai tsua #2013.10.10 Jigoku no chinmoku #2014.03.04 Yasurakana utsukushi-sa